mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowBot
Dubbed by ShadowLife himself as ShadowBot, this new battle-suit is used by ShadowLife to act as his new body as well as a means to fight against all the Power Forms of the DocSoul. History Between the time of Demolisher's second return and another team-up with Dark Hand, ShadowLife decided to construct a battle suit that would act as his new vessel. He wanted to create a suit that was able to fight against and counter any Power Form in the DocSoul. At one point ShadowLife kidnapped Creator to help him with perfecting his battle suit. ShadowLife was unable to fully operate the suit and need his expertise. 'Rise of the Bot' After Nazim's demise, ShadowLife decided to visit his old base. There he met Hank whom he knocked out so he could check if anything got left behind. He then traveled to The Island and got surprised by Noa who was training away from the Island at the time. As he remained quiet and didn't say who he was and what his intentions were, Noa fought the intruder nonetheless before he eventually fled. To Be Added Afterwards, ShadowBot built a space disruptor and placed it close to The Tower. When DiamondLord decided to store one of Cortes's swords in the Doc Realm, he instead transported to ShadowBot who already opened a portal. ShadowBot quickly knocked DiamondLord unconscious and traveled through his portal to The Tower. He intermediately destroyed the Codex portal and fought the other inhabitants and quickly took all of them down. To Be Added ShadowBot perform some kind of ritual spell which is a way for him to attract Hank and Jack to The Island. As the spell somewhat disrupts something that the satellites pick up. Realizing that it's a trap Jack, Hank and Schepper make a trap of their own. They decide that they must use the Black Virus to take down their technical foe. Schepper gets it but is of course weakened by getting it even after it has been encased. DiamondLord goes in and battles ShadowBot and is eventually "beaten". Hank appears behind him and places the Black Virus on his wing. However, he immediately removes his wing before the virus affects him but is momentarily stunned by it. He engages Hank in a fight and defeats him and teleports to Tower with the stolen Diamond Wand. After arriving there, he takes down Schotel, Schepper and X1. Diamondlord comes back and fights him. During the skirmish, ShadowBot gets the talisman but DiamondLord gets his wand back and the talisman too. While distracting DiamondLord, he steals both swords while having a conversation with him. ShadowBot says that he was created by HIM years ago and freed by Nazim some time ago. He gave him weapons and operated from the shadows as a surprise. He also tells that he's named Endymion. He uses a flash-bang bomb and escapes the scene. Telicis arrives with the virus and learns that he's gone with both swords. They both agree that the next time they must place the virus on a central place. Shadowbot arrives at his hideout and tells RE that he has both swords. He gives him hands so he can hold the swords and tells him the plan. He uses the swords and holds the others off while he attacks the Island. Then when the portal opens Red Eye uses the swords to mobilize himself. When HIM is freed, ShadowBot promises him that he will give him his body back and he can go his own will. He recites that they both need each other, desperately. After creating some new weapons and discussing the plan with Red Eye, they both go to The Island. ShadowBot and Red Eye managed to incapacitate all the heroes and enter the Glass Dimension and found HIM's Prison. The trio had a brief conversation with HIM rejecting ShadowBot's offer to team-up. HIM revealed that he realized that "Red Eye" body was not his actual Power Form while also learning he was Colin's youngest brother. Instead he offered him to take him out of the Glass Dimension if he freed him which he did. Although Telicis tried to stop Red Eye, his confrontation with ShadowBot was long enough for HIM to be freed. HIM quickly took down ShadowBot when he tried to threaten HIM in teaming up. And quickly escaped the Glass Dimension with Red Eye when Telicis tried to capture him again. Furious on being betrayed, ShadowBot left the scene after Telicis went after HIM. He hid in the shadows once again, creating new weapons for himself while thinking of a new plan. He also started to think about HIM's mysterious goal and started to wonder about the origin of the Cursed Chest of Aztec Gold and its connection to The Compass of Desire. He also started to note how James, Colin and Maker were unsuccessful into uncovering the plan, arousing suspicion that some things don't add up. Before visiting Creator's Boat and acquiring an Energy Crystal, HIM and Red Eye confronted ShadowBot. HIM wanted something from him to which he declined, saying that he had his shot at a team-up. To which he even further stated that he has nothing to offer them. ShadowBot attacks HIM though is intercepted by Red Eye. He gains a bit of an upper hand against the intruders using new weapons though it is all countered by HIM. HIM eventually disables all of his weaponry and short circuits the suit. At his mercy, ShadowBot accepts HIM's request and offers him something special. He presents a capsule that contains magical residual energy, something he is impressed by as it's extremely difficult to harness. HIM considers it useful, takes the gift but continues to break the suit for 2 more hours, eventually becoming successful and takes one of two "Arc Reactors". ShadowBot deactivates as they both leave but ShadowBot regains consciousness soon after and comments that his suits requires a new update and leaves. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: ShadowBot's suit grants ShadowLife sufficient amounts of impressive physical strength. He can physically overpower the likes of KnightLord (PowerForm) and RocketWarrior (PowerForm) and go toe to toe with Pharaoh (PowerForm). He can easily throw his opponents to the ground such as Terraria (PowerForm), using the momentum of their own strength against them and counter their physical movements. Enhanced Durability: ShadowBot's suit grants ShadowLife enhanced physical durability, allowing him to withstand powerful numerous physical blows and attacks from Enericción (PowerForm), KnightLord and Pharaoh. Aside from protecting him against physical attacks, his thick metal-like layered body also protects him from various energy attacks. Enhanced Speed: ShadowBot's suit grants ShadowLife extraordinary physical speed, allowing him to easily evade the attacks of his opponents with the help of his Jet Pack. He's even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. His current speed limit is unknown. Enhanced Agility: ShadowBot's suit grants ShadowLife incredible agility, allowing him to easily dodge his opponents attacks in the air with ease. He can do various spinning and aerial techniques to avoid his opponents attacks. Despite his larger bulk, his incredible agility allows him to dodge attacks from the likes of Pharaoh and Terraria. Jet Pack Flight: ShadowBot suit is equipped with a winged jet pack which allows him to fly in the air and do various maneuvers without any apparent difficulty. Thermal Resistance: ShadowBot has a natural resistance against thermal based attacks, any sort of temperature as well as heat and cold based attacks. He was shown to easily take the ocular ice beam attack from Enericción unfazed as well as RocketWarrior heat and solar attacks. Electrical Resistance: ShadowBot also has a natural resistance towards any form of electricity as well as lightning. He's highly unharmed by direct and indirect effects of any form of electricity. Blade/Hand Retraction: ShadowBot has the capability to generate and retract long silver metal-based blades from one or both of his arms. He can also retract his hands for a variety of other purposes like creating swords, guns or other weapons. Electric Blade Creation: In addition to his regular blades, ShadowBot can also construct blades charged with powerful electricity. He can deliver powerful electrified strikes that can stun almost any opponent. Electric Shocking: ShadowBot is able to generate a strong electric blue shock with one or both of his bare hands. These shocks are capable of knocking out an opponent or severely weakening them with one simple touch. Gun Protrusion: ShadowBot can transform his hands into strong gun-like weapons with massive fire power. He can fire from both hands at high speeds and has displayed a huge amount of destructive power from both of his gun-arms. Bullet Projection: ShadowBot can project powerful, seemingly infinite, small blue energized bullets from his gun-arms. He can fire them at great speed and with destructive power. These bullets can be fired rapidly to create a machine gun effect to cause a massive accumulation of damage. Energy Beam Emission: ShadowBot can emit powerful blue concentrated energy beams from both of his gun-arms as well as from his eyes. His beams are powerful enough to cause concussive damage with effects like soft push, hard hitting, knock-out that can either cause minor or major damage. Heat Vision: ShadowBot can generate beams of pure heat energy from his eyes which can be used to burn, heat, melt, weld, etc, targets. His heat vision is powerful enough to melt SpiderBear's ice and even damage him greatly. He can change the size of his heat beams ranging from thin to thick while still remaining very powerful. Holographic Projection: ShadowBot can generate holograms of people and objects from the middle of his chest. So far, he has only been seen projecting a life-like 3D image of his original body to trick Nazim into believing his body survived. Weapon Assimilation: ShadowBot can absorb various types of weapons and utilize it in some way by merging it with his battle-suit. The weapons he obtains, he can merge them with his suit permanently or temporarily as a way to further upgrade his suit. Weapon Manifestation: ShadowBot can manifest various types of weapons through his suit. He can manifest various types of guns and blasters, swords, cannons, bombs and more. He can also manifest the weapons he has absorbed and use them in any way he wants. Smokescreen Creation: ShadowBot can generate smoke from one or both his arms and use it in various ways. Like Celestial (PowerForm), he can generate smoke as a way to distract his opponent for a surprise attack or as means to escape the scene. He can also use the smoke to make his opponents cough or choke. In addition to ShadowBot's capabilities, ShadowLife still possess his original natural powers and abilities. Equipment Mini Turrets: ShadowBot possesses two mini turrets locating on both of his arms. These turrets can emit powerful energized bullets that can destroy rocks. Arm Cannons: ShadowBot can manifest two cannons from one or both of his arms. These arm cannons are incredible powerful and can cause sufficient amounts of exploding damage. He can even use them to deliver powerful explosive punches that are able to sufficiently damage and blow back opponents such as SpiderBear (PowerForm). Rocket Launcher: ShadowBot is also equipped with a rocket launcher on his left shoulder. This rocket can only be fired once before requiring a recharge. The rocket creates a massive exploding on impact which is even capable of damaging a durable opponent such as Pharaoh (PowerForm). Wing Guns: ShadowBot possess two wing guns with one being permanently located on every wing. Similar like the turrets, his wing guns can emit powerful energized bullets that can destroy rocks. Light Cannon: ShadowBot can manifest a light cannon from one of his arms that can generate immense amounts of light as well as heat for a variety of purposes. His light cannon can emit bursting flashes of light as well as concentrated light and heat beams, blasts and pulses. Freeze Blaster: ShadowBot can equip himself with a freeze blaster, that can also substitute as his arm. The blaster contains a limited supply of liquid nitrogen that, when projected, fires liquid beams that freeze anything it comes into contact with. Signature Moves To Be Added Weaknesses/Resistances Electromagnetic Pulse Vulnerability: Being a technical and mechanical suit, ShadowBot is weak to electromagnetic pulses, causing the suit to either slow down or shut down completely. Host Requirement: ShadowBot needs a sentient host of some kind to operate optimally. So far, the suit can only be operated by a spirit-like being such as ShadowLife. Without such a host, the suit remains inactive. It cannot be piloted or remoted by regular human beings. Arc Reactors Requirement: In order for the suit to function optimally, it requires the use of two arc reactors which were designed by ShadowLife himself. While removing one only temporarily shuts it down, two are required for optimal use as prolonged and heavy use of the suit's functional capabilities. However, removing the reactors is a difficult feat as they are safeguarded by extremely heavy duty steel plating that can withstand nuclear explosions. Trivia *ShadowBot was designed to combat all the known Power Forms in the DocSoul. *Creator helped to perfect the suit after he was kidnapped by ShadowLife. However his memory was wiped after his assistance wasn't needed anymore. *Before his original body got destroyed, ShadowLife had plans to use the suit at one point. Because of the destruction of his body, he decided to use it earlier. *According to HIM, the suit possesses two "Arc Reactors" that essentially work as the "heart" of the suit. He also commented that the suit could work perfectly without one of the two and didn't understand why two were required in the first place. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Power Forms Category:PowerForm Villains